Alexander Kim
Alexander Kim (알렉산더 김) is a pureblood wizard who was born on March 25, 2035 in London, England. He is currently working at the Ministry of Magic in London as one of the Ministry Advisors. Alexander Kim is married to Victoria Anne Miller and has a son Jonathan Kim , who is currently studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Early Years Alexander Kim is the second child of Kim JiSu and Lee Mi Kyoung. Alexander's family has always valued their blood heritage even from before their fore-fathers were alive. Ji Soo, his father, was a Potioneer back when he was alive. Most of the Kim's family are really interested with Potions and the love for the subject has been passed on from generation to generation. Mi Kyoung is the only in-law and the only (related to) Kim who was not sorted under Slytherin. Ji Soo was a very strict father to his sons. All of his sons obeyed him, followed him, and abide by him. Not once has the 5 brothers have gone against their father's will and grew up with the principles that their father has taught them. Ji Soo has always been a proud snake thus, convincing his sons that Slytherins always gets what is best. Adam is very much a strict father to his kids. Although, what Adam lacks, their mother always supply. Jane was very much a loving mother. She did her best to make her sons feel at ease when their father gets mad at them. She was always there for them whenever they need help. At the age of 6, Alexander was given a fairytale book by his mother and with that, he began his love for reading. He would always give time to ask his mother to help him read the words on the fairytale book that her mother bought for him. Little by little he eventually started to read on his own and ever since then he would try reading books that his brother Anson has. Alexander had big imaginations as a young child, he was often bullied by his younger brothers because he was never the sporty type. His brothers would usually play outside the manor and enjoy the sunny day while Alexander would take up most his time reading in the study with his father, thus making him closer to his father rather than his other brothers. At the age of 8, Alexander watched his brother Anson get ready for Hogwarts. Alexander had always been hurry to grow up so that like his brother, he could go to Hogwarts as well. He was very much excited in learning more about magic and defending themselves against the dark arts and of course his favorite subject, Potions. Since Alexander always wanted to learn something each day, Mi Kyoung always tried her best to tutor him the most basic part of learning such as the history, simple charms, etc. While his father teaches him Potions and Magical Creatures. At the age of 9, Alexander grew fond of dragons. He learned about them when one of his uncle came to visit them from South Korea. Aside from Armand, Alexander is also fluent in speaking Korean. He always paid attention to his mother everytime she teaches them about their language and culture. Before getting ready for Hogwarts, Anson used to tease Alexander that if he wasn't sorted under Slytherin, their father would disown him and that he will be banished from the Kim's family tree. Alexander did have nightmares of the sorting hat and him most of the time but in the end, as expected, Alexander was sorted under Slytherin. Alexander felt happy after being sorted under Slytherin and just being in school. It was more fun and he was more free than he was at home. Alexander was always good with school work and conversing with the professor but he was very awkward in making friends. Since he barely speak to anyone, it took time until he finally made friends with his roommates in the Slytherin dorms. Alexander excelled mostly in Charms, DADA, Potions and Anciet Runes. Especially with Charms, Alexander felt that it was always easy for him to cast spells even though his parents didn't really teach him that much. At the age of 13, his brother Armand came to Hogwarts as well. Armand was different from Alexander. He was more hyper and more excited about a lot of things. Alexander had always took responsibility of Armand and took care of his brother so much. Thus making them closer than their other brothers. Alexander never really liked his older brother, Anson. He was more arrogant and felt very superior among his brothers. At the age of 16, Alexander's Potions partner was Victoria. The two were never friends at first. Since both had different opinions, they usually end up ruining the potion for their activity. Victoria didn't like Potions. She was never good at them but she would never admit to that. However, she did fancy Transfiguration. Their friends always thought that they would never be friends. But then the two eventually became friends after sharing their life story while shopping at Hogsmeade. The same year Alexander asked Victoria to be his date on the Yule Ball as well. After that, the two have became closer and eventually became couples. At the age of 17, Alexander had always decided that his life after Hogwarts will either be in London or in Korea. Since he had a fixed decision on what major he wanted to take, he always made sure to make it happen. Grades 'OWLs:' DADA- O Charms- O Transfiguration- E Potions- O Herbology- E History of Magic- O Astronomy- E Study of Ancient Runes- O Care of Magical Creatures- E Divination- E Arithmancy- E 'NEWTs:' DADA- O Charms- O Transfiguration- O Potions- O Herbology- E History of Magic- O Astronomy- E Study of Ancient Runes- O Care of Magical Creatures- O Divination- O Arithmancy- E Life After Hogwarts After graduating at Hogwarts, Alexander left for Korea and left Victoria in London. The two never ended their relationship but then the two didn't know if they would ever still meet again. Victoria continued with her life and wenr back to France while Alexander went to a university of magic in Korea. Alexander majored in Magical Researcher on Ghosts and other Paranormal Beings and graduated with high grades. After that he applied as an intern into the ministry of magic and eventually became one of the youngest researchers at the time. He then transferred and became the Minister's translator and interpreter. At the age of 23 , Alexander decided to go back to London and visit his family again. His brother Anson finally became a Potioneer like his father; Armand was in France and started his life there; Andy went to study abroad as well and their youngest, Arthur was still going to school at Hogwarts. While going around Diagon Alley, Alexander met up with Victoria again. They did try catching up and talked about their life after graduating at Hogwarts. The two then started dating again and at the age of 24, Alexander and Victoria married. Victoria's parents, however, were very against on Victoria marrying Alexander for various reasons. And up until now, Victoria has never once visited her family again. After the birth of his only son, Jonathan, Alexander was given a call from the Ministry of Magic in Norway to become the assistant head researcher on paranormal beings. At the age of 30, Alexander's father (Ji Soo) died of old age. Since Alexander was the closest to him, Ji Soo gave him the family house elf, Nobi. Nobi has always been in the family for years already even Alexander wasn't aware of how long Nobi served the Kim's family. Alexander wasn't entirely close to Nobi (unlike his son) but he always treasure Nobi as part of the family since they all grew up with him. Then the year following that, their mother died as well. It was hard for the brother's to see their parents gone, especially Arthur who was always the closest to their mother. Currently, Alexander decided to go back to London and work for the Ministry. He is now one of the the Ministry's Advisors during Borr was in powe Personality and Traits Alexander can be described in one word and that word is Perfectionist. His brothers described him that, his wife and even his own son describes him with that word. Alexander grew up as a middle child. Being the second oldest among 4 other brothers, he was always willing to be better, if not, the best. Ever since he was young, Alexander had always been longing to be better than his older brother and thus he worked harder and more studios than the others. Alexander reads tons of books, does a lot of research and most importantly, he never goes out and play like his other younger siblings. He prefers to be inside the manor, with his father or his older brother and reading in the library. Alexander is also quite the competitive person. He thinks that if someone else gets better than he is then he strives to overcome that someone. Due to such behavior and personality, Jonathan, his son, grew up having an OCD behavior. Jonathan wasn't that OCD as a young child but the way his brothers sees it, the way he let Jonathan grew up, one of the main reasons that his son became an OCD was also because of his constant nagging at Jonathan. Alexander, however, has nevere once hurt Jonathan though. It's just how he is strict with him that led his own child to be afraid of him. Alexander pretty much grew up having the same principles as his father, though the only thing he does not agree with his father is the fact that he is not prejudicial like him. To him, it didn't matter whatever your heritage may be as long as you're doing something right. Although, Alexander is very much pro-Slytherin and wishes that someday when his son marries, she would be a former Slytherin like the Kim's family. No matter how much he says that it doesn't bother him whoever Jonathan marries, he can never answer truthfully when the time will come, if he is really willing to let Jonathan marry whomever he likes. It is after all a family tradition that all Kims must marry a pureblood by heritage and a former Slytherin like themselves. Another specific trait that Alexander has is pride. He lives through it and as long as he can stand on something he firmly believes in he will never let someone push through. Back when he was a student, he had his own fair share of quarrell among classmates due to his arrogance towards everything. He usually hates it if things don't go the way he had planned him. He likes to do all of the things in order. He usually have a sequence to that, although, his brothers never got how he manages to make the sequence on his own. And neither does his own son. Alexander grew up following his father's footsteps and is the closest to their father. While his other siblings would go out and have fun on a sunny morning, Alexander would rather sit inside with his father and discuss matter about the Daily Prophet even at a very young age. Their father was even surprised that Alexander knew a lot of things as a young kid. Alexander loves being a busy bee. When he is not working he feels like the whole world is going to end because he could never picture himself not working and retiring. Talents and Abilities If there is one thing Alexander is good at and proud of is his ability to talk and communicate with other people. Not only he studies well, he also socialize with other people too. Alexander is the type of person who wants to know everything currently, so to him, conversing with someone is really important. He also charms people with his ability to talk smart in front of them. Alexander can also speak in 4 different languages fluently which are Korean, English, Norweigan and French. He grew up in London and had less background of being a Korean. So even though their mother taught them the Korean customs and language, it still lacked. As a young boy, Alexander was the only one eager to learn the language. So he did his best to fully understand each of the customs and language. In the end, he finally got used to it. After graduating at Hogwarts, he proceeded to study in a wizard's university in South Korea. Then after receiving his diploma he became an apprentice under the Korean Ministry of Magic. Later, he became the youngest interpreter and translator for the minister for magic. Alexander can play the piano. Piano and any musical instrument was considered a skill to Alexander rather than a talent. To him, if he didn't learn how to play the piano, chances were he'd never really play that nice. His son, Jonathan though, has a talent when it comes to piano. Currently, he hasn't been able to play the piano due to working and his heavy schedule. And has considered that he might be not as good anymore since it has been such a long time since he last played something. Magical Abilities Potions: '''Like every Kim family member, their trademark is being skilled in Potions. In fact, their are numerous of his ancestors and forefathers that are known/unknown Potioneers. Alexander loved Potions ever since he was young. He also wanted to be a Potioneer like his older brother but then in the end changed his mind. Alexander had never had a grade below Outstanding when it came to Potions. All Potions homeworks/ projects were passed before the deadline. In fact, he even still remembers a lot of Potions (ingredients and procedures) up to today. '''DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts): Alexander loved this subject back when he was still going to Hogwarts. He finds it very fascinating both the Dark Arts and the DADA. Alexander never practiced into the Dark Arts but had always wanted to, just out of curiosity. '''Charms: '''Alexander is very much skilled in the Charms area. He can produce any spell (Charms spells) without failing at it. He has practiced enough concentration and has considered himself good at using Charm spells non-verbally. '''Non-Verbal Magic: '''Alexander loved experimenting as a student and so every year starting his 5th year, he practiced spells non-verbally. At first, he failed most of the time but during his seventh year he managed to perform magic non-verbally. '''Duelling: '''Alexander was part of the Duelling club back then. However, it is rare enough for one to see Alexander actually duelling with someone because he usually don't seem to have issues of drawing the wand first. Although, if provoked Alexander can be quite the duelist as well. '''Apparition: '''Alexander was always bold enough to try new things and so after seeing his father apparating from one place to another, apparition suddenly became part of his goal. Since underaged students were not allowed to apparate, Alexander couldn't wait to be in the sixth year. During his sixth year, Alexander was one of the few students to apparate correctly during the first try. '''Research: '''Alexander is a skilled researcher as he had always showed it in school during his years at Hogwarts and in his university. Alexander loves reading so to him, researching was an easy task when most of his classmates found it hard to do so. Researching was not only an ability to him, it was rather something that he is passionate about. He graduated having a major in researching on ghosts and other paranormal beings. Relationships Behind the Scenes *Alexander Kim is portrayed by Kwon Sang Woo , a South Korean actor. *Young Alexander is portrayed by Yoo Seung Ho , a South Korean child actor. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Diagon Alley Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Minister of Magic's Office